


Ours

by orphan_account



Category: Wave!! (Anime)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, just 2 bros, no fucking clue how ao3 tags work who cares, stupid people who wont admit shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: nalusada: meet me afterschoolsho 🌙: of course, but why?nalusada: you ask too many questions
Relationships: Sho Akitsuki/Nalu Tanaka, Shou Akitsuki/Nalu Tanaka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Ours

“So, where are you taking me?”

“You’ll see in a bit.” 

Sho and Nalu spent their journey down the boardwalk in a comforting silence, ignoring how their hands brushed past each other’s ever so slightly. 

Their relationship was odd, to put it simply. 

Sometimes they both felt like they were friendly merely because Masaki was the glue that bonded them together. Sometimes Nalu couldn’t help but feel… irritated? Yes- irritated, at Sho whenever he talked to Masaki. He knew the latter longer than he had, so why was Masaki so attached to him? Sometimes Sho felt as though Nalu really didn’t like him, usually because of how long it took for the taller boy to reply to him or how he never really looked him in the eye when they were near each other; his gaze often darting elsewhere, anywhere but at Sho.

But when the two were alone together, they felt this unspoken connection between them. Usually when the weather was good, they would go off on tangents about how good the waves would be that day for surfing. If the topic wasn’t on surfing, it was probably about miscellaneous things, like how poorly Nalu performed on that one exam (in which Sho would then offer to tutor, followed-up by Nalu rejecting that offer). It was nice. But neither really knew what more to make of it. Yet. 

Nalu made a left turn, walking down the stairs and towards the sandy shore. 

“The beach?” 

“Yeah.”

“If you wanted to surf, you could have just said so, now I feel bad for leaving Masaki behind-”

“We’re not surfing, blondie. Just come.”

The two approached the ocean at an unhurried pace, feeling their feet embrace the warmth of the sand after they decided to take off their shoes. Sho looked out into the distance after they stopped near the coastline, watching the sun start to set. “Well? Why are we here?”

“Honestly, I didn’t really think this through entirely,” Nalu replied sheepishly. “I texted you on a whim and panicked.”

“The Nalu Tanaka, panicking? Now that’s an interesting sight to see.”

“... I can push you into the water right now if I wanted to.” 

“Ah, but you won’t, because you love me.”

“Well, you’re not entirely wrong there.” 

Sho’s head immediately turned towards the taller boy, eyes wide and alarmed. “Haha, what?”

“You’re easily flustered”, Nalu said, smiling amusedly. “Guess I finally found something you’re bad at - resisting my charm.” 

“I really can’t take you seriously sometimes. I’m leaving.”

“Awh, you’re no fun,” Nalu tugged Sho’s arm, pulling him back, “well, I had a basic idea of why I took you here. And this time it’s not a joke. Stay here.”

Nalu jogged away, and came back relatively quickly with a long tree branch in hand, immediately beginning to imprint his name into the wet sand. He held out the stick towards the other boy, motioning him to do the same after he was done, and begrudgingly, Sho accepted. Nalu mentally noted the way the younger boy occasionally tucked his side bangs behind his ear, and the way he furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance when a seashell buried in the sand stopped the stick, causing him to write the ‘O’ larger than he intended to. It was cute. Well, not cute, but nice to look at- Yes. Nice to look at. That was it.

“So, what’s this for?” Sho huffed, throwing the stick away annoyedly after he was done. 

“A declaration of our friendship.” Nalu said, looking at Sho with a teasing smile.

“That was out of nowhere. Aren’t we already kind of friends?” 

“Kind of, yeah. But this solidifies it,” Nalu replied as he sat down on the beach next to his name, patting the area next to him to motion Sho. “I think you understand me, in more ways than one.”

The two stared far out to sea, rivers of pulsing light saturating it with a warm golden hue. It looked dozy as it rested in the afternoon glow, a few waves and ripples causing the sunlight to glisten more evidently; a comforting serenity resting between the two as they admired the beauty of the ocean and the surfers on it. They needn’t exchange any words. Sho knew what Nalu meant - they acknowledged each other’s passion for surfing and the ocean - two things that meant a lot to each individual in their own way. 

Nalu cherished every moment he got to surf; the ocean was practically his second home. He felt an indescribable connection with it, and as he stepped on his surfboard he could feel himself become one with the earth as he rode each wave. The way the light breeze danced past his body, the way the fresh salty scent of the ocean woke his sense up, and the way he could see his reflection on the surfaces of the water as he looked down, made Nalu feel like he had grown wings. Wings that lifted him off of his feet, and took him on a grand tour around the vastness of the ocean. And with each moment he spent admiring the tranquility of surfing, he felt like he became closer to the ocean. Their moments spent together were private, away from other people, away from society. Nalu felt like the ocean was a sentient being, whom he could entrust his secrets and heaviest confessions to. The calmness and tranquility the ocean and surfing brought him was irreplaceable. 

Contrarily, Sho didn’t like the calmness of the ocean. Quietness was never his forte. If he wanted to be surrounded in silence, he would be better off staying at home, the only thing breaking the deafening ambiance being the sounds of his mother washing the dishes and his father flipping the newspaper. Sho loved the way it was never truly silent at the beach - the faint sounds of the shallow waves gently crawling towards the shore and back, the sounds of sand crunching beneath his feet as he left imprints on the shore, and the distant calls of the seagulls ringing as they flew away into the horizon. Surfing was something that piqued his interest while he observed the local surfers one day. The way the surfers rode the waves with energy; laughter permeating the surroundings when an abnormally large wave caved in and swept them off their feet - literally. The carefree sensation was captivating, and a small smile crept onto Sho’s face as he watched, free from troubles and free from the responsibilities life piled on him.

“I want to share the ocean with you.”

Sho smiled, “Care to explain?”

“I don’t think I need to much,” Nalu replied. “However different our lives may be, I know we both find solace here. So, why not cherish it together? The sea is now ours.”

A neap tide gently came crawling up the beach; the two feeling the cold water wash up against their feet. As it dragged itself back offshore, Sho saw the sand was now drenched again, the names they wrote now washed away.

“Ah, that is a sign that the sea has accepted our symbol of friendship,” Nalu excitedly chirped. “You can now safely surf knowing you have the sea and I’s comfort by your side.”

Sho couldn’t help but laugh at the taller boy’s heartfelt sentiment, unknowingly tinting his cheeks a rosy hue as he did.

“Well, that was awfully cheesy.”

“Don’t think too much about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> sho would then go on to overthink it. and so would nalu.
> 
> until the movie proves otherwise this is now canon


End file.
